


Bestfriends or More

by cutestufflou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestufflou/pseuds/cutestufflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay well this is my first fanfic on here and it was really bad haha thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote>





	Bestfriends or More

 

It was Harry's first day of kindergarten. So far everything has been going great. He met a friend named Nick already, and now its time for lunch. His teacher, Mrs.Applebee, is taking them down to the cafertia.

"Okay boys and girls, for lunch the kindergartners, first graders, and second graders eat together. So grab a buddy and enjoy lunch!" she said.

Nick grabbed Harry's arm and walked into the lunch room and sat next to Harry at the lunch table. Harry took his apple out and started munching on it.

"Do you like school so far Harry?" Nick asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, its really fun." Harry replied.

Nick nodded and continued eating. Harry started to doze out, he couldn't wait to get home and tell his mom and his sister about his first day. The bell rang and Nick and Harry walked back to their class room and started to get ready to go outside. 

 

Harry and Nick went outside and Nick mustve found someone elese to play with because he ran off. Harry saw a swing set and walked towards it and started to start swinging. He heard little footsteps and turned around and saw a boy. He stopped swinging and the boy came over and started talking to him.

"Im Louis Tomlinson. Im 7 years old and Im in second grade! Who are you?"

"Uhm Im Harry Styles. Im 5, and Im in kindergarten."

"Wheres your friends Harry?"

"Uhm, I dont know"

Louis giggled and took Harry's hand.

"C'mon lets hang out with my friends!"

When the two of the boys reached the top of the jungle gym Harry saw three other boys sitting down talking about Legos and Super Heros.

"Guys! This is Harry! Hes our friend now!"

The three boys nodded.

"I'm Niall Horan and I'm 6 and I'm in first grade. What about you?" a blonde boy said, who apprently is Niall.

"His name is Harry Styles and he's 5 and hes in kindergarten!" Louis said for Harry.

"Im Liam Payne and I'm 6 and I'm in first grade." a brunette boy said whos Liam.

"And I'm Zayn Malik I'm 7 and I'm in second grade." a black haired boy said and he is Zayn.

Harry nodded and sat down next to Louis. Louis started babbling on and on about something, but Harry wasn't paying attention he just wanted to get home. His teacher then blew the whistle and Harry quickly scrambled down the slide but someone was tuggin on his wrist. Harry turned around and saw Louis.

"Harry"

"Louis"

"Do you not like me?"

Harry's face was in shock and he took Louis' hand off his wrist and he ran inside. Louis' heart sank.

 

Harry was in the middle of writing his 'All About Me' but he really had to go to the bathroom.

"Mrs.Applebee? May I please go to the bathroom?" Harry practically begged. She nodded and he quickly ran off.

After Harry was done he went to wash his hands when he saw a familar boy walk in. Louis. Louis smiled and hugged Harry. Harry stood there dumb founded. 

"Harry" Louis sighed. "Why don't you like me? I didn't do anything wrong, and my mummy told me that you can't be mad at someone for nothing. Harry you can't be mad at me! I just met you."

Harry sighed and said "Im sorry Louis, your really lovely but I don't really know you I'm sorry"

"So? We could be bestfriends!"

Harry nodded. Yeah he did want a bestfriend, and well Nick practically left him. 

"Alright Louis! We can be bestfriends!"

Louis smiled so big that it was brighter then the sun. He hugged Harry and told him to meet him outside when school gets out.

 

School was over and Harry was waiting for his mom to pick him up from school, and he also waited for Louis. He heard running feet and saw Louis running out the door.

"Mr.Tomlinson no running in the halls young man!" a voice called after him. Harry giggled.

"They always yell at me for that, but I don't care" Louis said.

"Harry dear!" Harry heard his mom call. 

"Mommy!" Harry said running into her arms. "I met a new friend, he's my bestfriend his name is Louis. Mommy can you give Louis your number so we can hang out? Please?" Harry begged. Anne giggled and nodded and scribbled down her number and gave it to Louis. Louis smiled.

"Louis, darling" another women called. Harry saw the women, she looked like Louis. It mustve been his mom. 

"Mummy! Thats my bestfriend Harry. And I have his number so we can hang out." Louis said giving his mom the phone number. 

Anne and Jay started talking to arrange a play date, and when they had it figured out both familys went home.

 

When Harry got home he started babbling and babbling about his day at school. He soon tired himself out that he fell asleep before dinner was served. He just hopes he can see Louis more often.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay well this is my first fanfic on here and it was really bad haha thanks for reading :)


End file.
